


25 days of Jamko

by lifeisloud



Category: Jamko - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisloud/pseuds/lifeisloud
Summary: Eddie has a surprise for Jamie





	1. Day One

Eddie paces nervously in front of the Christmas tree. The timer only had one minute left on it. In less than a minute Eddie will find out if her and her husband’s life was about to change forever. Although this wasn’t the ideal time for this. Jamie had gone undercover a month ago. It was on Halloween Eddie specifically remembers this because she had kids banging on her door all night and each time she jumped so far into the air because she was worried it was someone coming to tell her something had happened to Jamie. She trusted that Jamie could handle himself in the field, she had seen his skills first hand, and it had saved her life on more than one occasion. But it didn’t stop her from worrying especially now.

Eddie jumps as the timer buzzing rips through the mostly silent house. Eddie felt like she was going to be sick, which wasn’t very different to how she had been feeling for the past few weeks. Eddie takes a deep breath as she enters the bathroom approaching the stick on the counter like it was about to blow up. But all of those feelings dissolve as she picks up the stick. Suddenly she was filled with the most unbelievable joy she had ever felt. She was pregnant! They were having a baby. But the joy quickly washes away at the realization that she can’t share the wonderful news with her husband for who knows how long. Eddie puts the stick down on the counter and wanders back out into the living room. Her eyes were glazed over with tears. She walks over to armchair beside the Christmas tree, resting her chin in her hand. 

Eddie didn’t know what to do with herself. She sat around for hours, she got up to pace every so often. All she wanted to do was call Jamie and tell him the good new but she hadn’t spoken to him in about two weeks, she had spoken to him briefly and against protocol, in fact they both got a rip for it. Eddie is ripped from her thoughts at a knock on the door. She glanced at the clock it was almost nine at night. She stands up and walks over to the door, looking through the peephole before swinging open the door. 

“Erin hey.” She greets her sister-in-law as she opens the door. 

“You forgot didn’t you?” Erin questions as Eddie steps to the side to let her in. 

“Forgot what?” Eddie questions closing the door and turning to face Erin. 

“We were supposed to meet for dinner an hour ago.” Erin tells her setting her bag down on a nearby armchair.

“Oh Erin, I am so sorry, I-I uh, I’m sorry.” Eddie stumbles over her words moving to sit down on the couch. Erin looks at her with concern. 

“Is everything ok?” Erin asks taking a seat next to her on the couch. 

“I think so.” Eddie replies a little unsure, this should be one of the happiest days of her life but because she didn’t know when she would be able to tell Jamie about the baby it was becoming increasingly sad.   
“You think so?” Erin echos with a little laugh. Eddie joins her in laughing, before trailing off looking down at her hands. Eddie takes a deep breath before standing up from the couch. 

“Wait here, I have something to show you.” Eddie walks over to the bathroom returning to the living room with the pregnancy test in hand. “I’m pregnant.” Eddie announces, the giddy feeling returns to Eddie as she tells Erin the news.

“What? Eddie that’s great!” Erin leaps up from the couch bringing Eddie in for a hug. 

“I know.” Eddie pauses. “I just wish that Jamie was here.” Eddie admits looking down at the pregnancy test. 

“I know, but he should be back soon.” Erin assures her. “Didn’t he say that he could be back before Christmas?” Erin adds taking a seat back on the couch. Eddie join her on the couch sitting down with a sigh. 

“He said that maybe he would be but there was no guarantee.” Eddie states leaning back into the couch. “I’m going to go and see his CO tomorrow to see if I can get an update.” Eddie tells Erin who nods in understanding. 

“Are they allowed to share that information with you?” Erin questions and Eddie laughs. 

“I’m a sergeant and his wife, his CO usually just lets me know if he’s doing good, never any specifics which is not technically against the rules.” Eddie exclaims. “He has a soft spot for me.” Eddie jokes. She was already starting to feel a little bit better. 

“Wanna order a pizza?” Erin suggests leaning back into the couch. 

“Yes, I’m so hungry.” Eddie groans making Erin laugh. They order a pizza and put on Miracle of 34th Street while they wait for the pizza to arrive. 

“Sergeant Reagan.” Eddie stops walking through the hallway of the precinct to speak with Captain Ray. 

“Everything okay Captain?” She asks, a nervous feeling growing in her stomach. 

“Yes, I just got word that the operation may be closing up sooner than expected, your husband is doing great work.” He smiles at Eddie who is instantly relieved and excited because she was going to get to see her husband sooner rather than later. “I also saw that you put in for some time off.” He mentions raising an eyebrow at her.   
“Yes sir, just thought it was about time I take a little vacation.” Eddie explains, Erin was the only one who knew Eddie’s little secret and she wanted to keep it that way until she got to tell Jamie about it. 

Eddie’s leg bounces up and down nervously, glancing around the doctor’s office nervously. She really didn’t want to be doing this without Jamie. She did feel a little bit better knowing that he would be coming home soon. 

“Good morning Mrs. Reagan.” The doctor greets her as she comes into the room a bright smile on her face. “I hear you have some exciting news.” She adds her smile somehow getting bigger. The nurse had come in and taken care of the pregnancy test previously, and it was indeed positive. “We’re just gonna check and make sure everything is ok.” The doctor explains and Eddie nods leaning back with the doctor guiding her down. The doctor makes idle chatter as she prepares Eddie for an ultrasound. “Did you tell your husband yet?” The doctor asks and Eddie already feels overwhelmed. 

“Um no, he’s away on business.” Eddie tells her. 

“Ah yes, not the kind of news you want to share over the phone.” The doctor says in understanding. “Op, there’s the heart beat.” The doctor announces and soon the room is filled with the sound of a pounding heart. Eddie’s heart immediately soars, tears filling her eyes at the overwhelming sense of love she felt, but on the other side of that was a hard crash with the realization that Jamie was missing this. 

Leaving the doctor’s office Eddie feels awful, on a day that should be one of the greatest days of her life. Eddie gets in her car and drives home, by the time she gets home the sun has sunk completely into the horizon and she was cursing the early winter nights. It only dampened her mood. When Eddie gets inside she switches on the lights of the Christmas tree in hopes of lifting her spirit, it does actually make her smile a little. Eddie picks up the book she had been reading earlier in the day and moves to the couch, hoping the book will distract her brain from all of the thoughts rushing around in her head. The book does little to distract her so she eventually gives up and decides to get in the shower. 

After the shower Eddie feels exponentially better even thinking that she could actually follow the story if she were to read her book now. So she heads towards the stairs with the intention of getting her book from the coffee table in the living room. But she stops short when she hears footsteps downstairs. She wasn’t expecting anyone. She tiptoes down the steps cringing when one of the stairs creaks noisily. She pauses for a second listen for anymore noises coming from downstairs, when she doesn’t hear anything new she slowly continues down the steps. When she finally reaches the bottom of the steps she peeks around the corner. By the tree she spots a dark figure leaning over by the tree messing with some of the presents under the tree. For an unknown and unexplainable reason Eddie immediately thinks Santa Claus and then obviously realizes that that definitely wasn’t plausible, especially since it wasn’t even Christmas Eve, it was the 23rd. The figure must hear Eddie moving in the shadows because the quicky pull away from the tree searching their surroundings, then their eyes land on Eddie, and Eddie can hardly believe it. 

“Jamie.” She whispers in shock, after a brief pause Eddie launches herself at Jamie. He swiftly catches her, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing him into her. She doesn’t mean to but she starts sobbing uncontrollably into the crook of Jamie’s neck. They sink down to their knees never breaking apart. “I’m so glad you’re back.” Eddie sniffles finally pulling away to look at Jamie. Jamie brushes his thumb along Eddie’s cheek wiping away her freshly fallen tears. His hands were now cupping her face thumbs absentmindedly running up and down her cheeks taking the tears with them as they moved, they stayed like that for a while just staring at each other, but not daring to say anything. Jamie leans forward pressing a tentative kiss on Eddie’s lips. Her lips are salty from the fallen tears but Jamie doesn’t mind. His hands slide up her cheeks pulling her closer to him, deepening the kiss. Eddie’s hands drape over Jamie’s shoulders using her arms to press herself up against Jamie so much so that Jamie loses his balance and falls backwards landing on his back. They break apart laughing lightly. The blinking lights on the Christmas tree creates a warm glowing light, it was actually the only light in the room currently. 

“I missed you.” Jamie whispers moving a piece of Eddie’s hair out of the way, a soft smile on his face. 

“I missed you too.” Eddie replies placing a kiss on Jamie jawline. Suddenly the events from earlier today rush back into Eddie’s mind, she shoots upwards with a gasp. Jamie immediately concerned shoots upwards as well. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Jamie asks with concern. 

“I have something for you.” She tells him shortly and he seems confused. 

“But Christmas isn’t for another two days.” Jamie points out as Eddie stands up. He remains sat on the floor. 

“Trust me you aren’t going to want to wait for this one.” Eddie assures him hurrying into the kitchen to grab the ultrasound photos from her purse. She takes a deep breath before turning around and walking back to the living room. She hides the pictures behind her back, taking a seat on the floor with Jamie, they were still sitting in front of the Christmas tree. “Close your eyes.” Eddie instructs him. Jamie does as he’s told. She reaches forward grabbing one of Jamie’s hands she makes his hand flatten out in front of him. She takes one last deep breath before putting the pictures in his hand. 

“Can I open my eyes now?” Jamie asks raising his eyebrows slightly getting ready to open his eyes.   
“Yeah open.” Eddie answers softly, biting her lip nervously. Jamie’s eyes spring open a wide smile on his face, he doesn’t look down at his hand right away he just smiles at Eddie before his eyes slowly make their way down to his open hand. His eyes go wide and he immediately looks up at Eddie. 

“Really?” He asks his voice cracking as tears well up in his eyes. Eddie can’t even speak so she just nods. Jamie reaches forward pulling Eddie towards him. He hugs her into him peppering her face with kisses, Eddie begins crying again squeezing Jamie so tightly. “I’m gonna be a dad.” Jamie states in disbelief. 

“You’re gonna be a dad.” Eddie echoes laughing through her tears. Jamie pecks Eddie on the lips before breaking back into a huge grin. “Merry Christmas Jamie.” Eddie whispers leaning her forehead against his. 

“Merry Christmas Eddie.”


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie attempts to make Christmas dinner, emphasis on the attempts to

“Wait I thought we were just going to your dad’s for dinner.” Eddie comments as she watches Jamie rush around the kitchen.

“We are tomorrow.” Jamie replies but he doesn’t look up from whatever it was he was doing at the counter Eddie thought it was either counting pots or just mumbling to himself like a weirdo but either way it wasn’t all that encouraging to how the night was going to go. “Do you know if we have a-“ Jamie’s voice fades as he realizes he has no idea what the instrument he is looking for is called, so he just makes a stirring motion with his hand.

“A spoon?” Eddie questions, he could literally be talking about anything. Jamie huffs in frustration and shakes his head, then he does the motion again and Eddie still has no idea what he’s trying to say. “A whisk?” Eddie tries again and Jamie snaps animatedly, tapping the tip of his nose in confirmation. “It’s in the drawer by the fridge.” Eddie tells him pointing to the drawer right behind Jamie. 

Jamie never cooks but earlier in the week he decided that he was going to make an elaborate Christmas dinner for the two of them on Christmas Eve, Eddie had originally laughed thinking it was a joke only to come home from work that day to see that he was, in fact, completely serious. This concerned Eddie for many reasons, One she was so unbelievably hungry after eating hardly anything all day, and two Jamie didn’t know squat about cooking. He had about six different cookbooks open and spread out among the kitchen counters. But Eddie wanting to be the encouraging significant other that she is didn’t want to discourage him from trying, she did however have several back up plans for when this attempt did eventually crash and burn, not literally of course, at least she hoped. Eddie snaps out of her thoughts at the sound of a loud clang coming from the kitchen. She looks up to see almost all their pots on the ground while Jamie’s face was scrunched up like a child that was about to be scolded by their mother, Eddie however was not his mother.

“You okay?” She asks raising an eyebrow at him. Maybe he’d give up before getting to far into Eddie though, she was wrong. He collects all the pots off the ground setting a few on the burners of the stove. Eddie sighs turning away from the terrifying display in the kitchen. She wanders over to the Christmas tree leaning down to plug in the lights, the tree immediately creates a magical glow in the apartment. Eddie whirls back around when she hears another crash. “Are you sure you don’t want me to help you?” Eddie questions making her way over to the kitchen. She puts a hand on Jamie’s shoulder and this seems to pull him back to reality a little. 

But he still refuses her help. “No no, I want to do this special thing for you.” He insists and that makes Eddie soften, she takes in a deep breath and nods at him. “Here.” Jamie turns around for a second pulling out a bottle of wine and a glass for Eddie. He grins at her and hands her the items. She looks at him with narrowed eyes for a second, thinking maybe it wasn’t the best idea for her to be drinking while Jamie destroyed their kitchen one of them needed to be aware of their surroundings at least. But the more Jamie looks at her with that look on his face the weaker she becomes, so she gives in and takes the bottle of wine and the glass over to the breakfast bar, where she slides into one of the stools and pours her first of what will probably be many glasses of wine. 

“Jamie! Are you trying to burn the house down!” Eddie shrieks rushing over to the stove where water was boiling over the rim of a pot containing, well Eddie wasn’t really sure what the pot was containing, she turns down the burner before turning to Jamie with a huff, he was busy trying to clean out the inside of a turkey. Eddie was a little tipsy. She had already had three glasses of wine and had grown tired of Jamie denying her help everytime she offered. “Although if you start a fire in here we’d get to move.” She states airly, this catches Jamie’s attention. 

“You want to move?” Jamie asks raising his eyebrows at her. She immediately presses her lips together thinking of the best way to address this. 

“You know,” She pauses for a second to think. “That’s a conversation for another time.” She concludes taking another sip of her wine. “You should probably just focus on your turkey.” Eddie adds gesturing to the raw bird. Eddie glanced at the clock it was already 5 and the turkey wasn’t even in the oven, Eddie was no expert but she was pretty sure turkeys took several hours to cook properly so the hope of her eating before midnight tonight was fading fast, so she sighs and pours herself yet another glass of wine. 

“Eddie you may want to lay off the wine.” Jamie comments as she tries to sit on a stool and nearly falls on her ass. She waves him off shaking her head.

“You gave me one task tonight and I am going to complete it like the strong independent woman I am.” She declares picking up the nearly empty bottle of wine and waving it around. Jamie plucks the bottle from Eddie’s hand and moves it away from her. She scowls at him. 

“We still have dinner at my dad’s house tomorrow and I know you don’t want to be hungover for that.” Eddie’s frown deepens because he was right, she was probably going to regret all this wine in the morning, but she was also stubborn and very hungry, so she pouts. She crosses her arms across her chest with an annoyed huff. Jamie shakes his head as he, finally, slides the turkey into the oven. Then he moves to the stove to check the pots. 

Eddie leans back in her chair her fingers tapping impatiently on the granite countertop. She was so hungry, she was honestly surprised that Jamie hadn’t heard her stomach growling she was pretty sure the downstairs neighbors could hear it. But she wanted to be supportive of Jamie. She didn’t want to ask about the food or ask for a snack because she was worried that it would hurt Jamie’s feelings. 

“Ok!” Jamie claps his hands together and Eddie jumps. “The food should be ready in about 5 hours.” Eddie has to physically swallow the groan in her throat and smiles at him. “But I also know you’re probably super hungry so I got you something.” Eddie raises her eyebrows at him, leaning forward in her chair. He reaches into the fridge and pulls out a full cheese board, Eddie mouth immediately begins watering, she pretty sure she’s outwardly drooling. He slides the board out in front of her, and her eyes widen, he was really going all out for her and now she felt guilty for having such little faith in him. He joins her at the counter sliding into the stool next to her, pouring, what was left in the wine bottle, into his own glass.

An hour later they had completely destroyed the cheese board, and Eddie was still hungry, but to be fair Eddie was almost always hungry. Eddie and Jamie were sitting on the couch, each other their heads resting on an arm of the couch, while their legs were tangled together. Jamie had now joined Eddie in the land of wine and they were both a little worse for wear, although Eddie was much deeper in it, plus it didn’t help that Jamie had opened a second bottle of wine considering how little he had gotten from the first bottle. Eddie was at least a little smart and opted out of having more wine, she knew her limits. Plus she was already pretty trashed. In fact at this point she was incredibly exhausted, maybe she would just take a nap. She thinks that she tells Jamie what her plan is but she’s so foggy she isn’t sure. She just leans her head across Jamie’s lap and closes her eyes. 

“Son of a bitch.” Eddie hears a string of swears coming from the kitchen, even in her sleepy state she knows its Jamie. She sits up from where she was sleeping on the couch, the room spinning around her. Jamie comes into focus and he’s swinging around an oven mitt to clear some smoke that was coming up from a pan. Eddie rubs hers eyes before standing up and walking over to the kitchen. When she gets there she takes note of the very burnt turkey in the pan. “I fell asleep.” Jamie tells her with a frown. He doesn’t look up from the burnt turkey. Eddie sighs moving her hands to his shoulders, rubbing them comfortingly. She tilts her head to the side so that she can look at him.

“Jamie its fine.” Eddie encourages and he finally looks over at her. “We’re gonna have turkey at your dad’s tomorrow.” Eddie adds giving Jamie and encouraging smile. But Jamie’s frown only depends so Eddie switches gears, she whirls around to the front of him grabbing his hands and pulling him over to the stove where the sides were cooking. “Besides, we still have these and the sides are the best part.” Eddie comments gesturing to the pots. They actually smelled amazing but Eddie wasn’t sure if she should trust herself. 

“I wanted everything to be perfect for our first christmas.” Jamie pouts crossing his arms across his chest like a toddler getting ready to throw a temper tantrum.

“Jamie,” Eddie sighs intertwining both of her hands with his. “You didn’t have to do this, and you did, that alone is wonderful of you, besides we’re going to have plenty of Christmases and they aren’t all going to be perfect.” Eddie tells him leaning in slightly, and finally Jamie cracks a smile. He leans forward and presses a quick kiss on her lips. 

“I love you.” Jamie mumbles as he pulls away. 

“I love you too.” Eddie replies, he leans into her again, the kiss lingering this time. “Look as fun as this is, I am so hungry, can we please eat now?” Eddie whines pulling away from Jamie. Jamie laughs and nods moving to get them some plates. 

The food turned out better than Eddie had expected and again she felt guilty for not having more faith in Jamie’s skills, but then again because he burnt the turkey their apartment smelt like burnt turkey until the new year. So maybe she wasn’t that far off.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Eddie take in someone very special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready to meet the cutest human on the planet (part one) also this was not checked for mistakes so if there are any just ignore them

“Officer Janko!” Eddie turns around at the sound of her name. It was her Sergeant.

“A call just came into dispatch about an overdose.” Her Sergeant explains. 

“Ok, I just got back from my tour what does this have to do with me?” Eddie questions, respectively. 

“Its at an address on 53rd, I believe you’ve responded to several calls there before.” The Sergeant voices, Eddie’s eyes widen. “Your presence is requested at the scene.” He tells her. She nods and hurries towards the exit. She had already gotten out of her uniform, but all she would need would be her badge, which she had on her.

When she arrives on the scene she tell the officer standing by the tape who she is and he lets here through. 

“Officer Eddie!” A little boy rushes over to Eddie, who leans down to scoop him up in her arms as he runs over to him. 

“Hey Luke.” Eddie greets the boy with a smile. Luke was a three year old boy Jamie and Eddie had encountered several times while on the job. Always under not so great circumstances. 

“Where is Officer Jamie?” Luke questions, tilting his head curiously. 

“He has a new job now.” Eddie answers calmly, glancing up at the bustling scene around her. 

“He’s not a policeman anymore?” Luke questions, and Eddie chuckles lightly. 

“No he’s still a policeman, he just works in a different part of the city now.” Eddie explains to him. 

“Why? Are you guys fighting?” Luke questions this makes Eddie laugh harder. 

“No, actually we’re getting married.” Eddie tells him. “Married people can’t be partners on the job.” She adds tapping him on the nose. 

“Why not?” Luke questions, this makes Eddie think. 

“I’m still not entirely sure.” Eddie responds, looking away from him and at the scene again. There was an ambulance and two RMPs parked in front of the apartment building. 

“Officer Jamie!” Luke squeals reaching his arms out over Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie turns around to see Jamie approaching them, he wasn’t in uniform either. Luke passes Luke off to Jamie.

“Hey there kiddo.” Jamie smiles down at Luke before looking up to make eye contact with Eddie. 

“I’m going to go and talk to the paramedics.” Eddie tells Jamie who nods. Eddie makes her way over to the idling ambulance. The paramedics were standing there packing up their things. “Excuse me.” Eddie speaks up, one of the paramedics stops what she’s doing to look up at Eddie. 

“How can I help you?” She questions, glancing at the badge handing around her neck. 

“Where is the women from the overdose call?” Eddie asks, glancing back at Luke and Jamie. 

“She’s upstairs.” The Paramedic answers shortly. 

“Is she going to be ok?” Eddie asks, this make the paramedic pause for a second, a look falling over her face, Eddie knows the look. 

“She didn’t make it.” The paramedic answers but Eddie had already figured that you.

“Did you check out her son?” Eddie questions, they shake their heads. “Would you mind? When she gets high she doesn’t feed him.” Eddie requests and they nod. Eddie waves Jamie over to them, she takes Luke from Jamie. “Luke this nice lady is going to check you out ok?” Eddie speaks softly to Luke who nods as Eddie sets him down in the back of the ambulance and then pulls Jamie to the side. 

“Anita is dead.” Eddie tells Jamie and his face falls. 

Anita was Luke’s mom. Jamie and Eddie had responded to several calls to her apartment over the years. In the beginning it was because of domestic violence, Anita was a drug addict, her boyfriend would beat her and then she’d get high. The boyfriend was eventually collard and sent to prison, where he still is, but not before Anita got pregnant with Luke. She stayed clean for her pregnancy, but started using again not too long after Luke was born. The next time they responded because Luke had been crying for over an hour and one of the neighbors called 9-1-1. When they got their Anita was unconscious, an overdose, she lived but Luke was put in foster care until she became clean. She had been in and out of rehab the last few years, so Jamie and Eddie had been there a few times over the years, so much so that Luke knew them by name. 

“Damn.” Jamie runs a hand over his face. They both look at Luke who is babbling happily at the paramedics who are having a hard time keeping their giggles down. 

“Jamie, they’re gonna put Luke in foster care.” Eddie whispers to Jamie, who looks away from Luke to look at her. “He’ll be there for months until he’s possibly adopted.” Eddie says. 

“He’s been in foster care before.” Jamie points out. 

“Yes, but he was too young to remember any of it, he might not even get adopted, and it’s the holidays he’ll have to spend it with strangers.” Eddie tells him. 

“We could take him.” Jamie suggests, and Eddie is sure her jaw is now on the floor. “What I thought thats what you were getting at.” Jamie says, taking note of Eddie’s shocked expression. 

“I was just expressing concern for his well being.” Eddie tells him. 

“So you don’t want to take him?” Jamie questions raising an eyebrow. 

“No no no I think its a great idea.” Eddie grabs Jamie’s shoulder excitedly, he chuckles at her pulling her into him for a quick hug. “Do you think child services will let us take him, we aren’t approved foster parents.” Eddie says pulling back a little to look at Jamie. 

“We’re both police officers, I think it’ll be ok.” Jamie assures her. 

“Officer!” The female paramedic that she was speaking to earlier calls Eddie over to them. Eddie smiles as Luke reaches for her, she scoops him up, setting him on her hip. “He’s all good, a little hungry but otherwise healthy.” The paramedic tells her, she nods. 

“Thank you, we’ll take him in.” Eddie tells her, the paramedic nods and turns to close up the ambulance. As Eddie turns around she sees the corners van pull up. She quickly turns to Jamie who is also eyeing the van. 

“Jamie! Eddie!” Jamie and Eddie turn to see Luke’s social worker waving them down. She jogs over to them slightly out of breath when she reaches them. “Is it true? Is Anita dead?” She questions. They both nod in response. “She was clean on our last visit.” She tells them. Alexa was someone who knew Anita and Luke just as well as Jamie and Eddie did. 

“Which was when?” Jamie asks Alexa, who flips open the folder in her hand. 

“About a month ago, our next visit was scheduled for next week.” She explains. “She seemed to be doing really good this time.” Alexa states sadly. “Thought this was finally going to be it.” She adds shaking her head and looking at the ground. “I can take Luke to child services and get him placed in a foster home.” Alexa announces switching back to business. 

“Um actually we were wondering if we could be his foster parents.” Eddie speaks up adjusting Luke on her hip, Luke had gone pretty silent during the whole conversation about his mother’s death, none of them were quite sure if he really understood what was happening. 

“Oh.” Alexa seemed pleasantly surprised. “I think that that’d be great, I’ll work up the paper work and bring it by in about an hour, but you can take him with you now, I trust you guys.” Alexa speaks quickly while flipping through the file in her hand. Jamie and Eddie nod in understanding. 

“I’ll go upstairs and get some of Luke’s stuff. You take him to the apartment and I’ll meet you there.” Jamie says to Eddie, who nods leaning over to give him a quick kiss before she turns towards her car. 

“Alexa do you have a carseat I could borrow?” Eddie questions looking over at Alexa. Alexa nods gesturing for Eddie to follow her. Alexa pulls the carseat from her car and follows Eddie over to her car. They hook in the seat and then Eddie puts Luke in. He still hadn’t said anything, Eddie was beginning to worry about him. She decides to leave this conversation for when they get home. Eddie drives the two of them home. 

“Are you hungry?” Eddie asks Luke as they enter the apartment. Luke shakes his head. Eddie sighs looking at him with concern. “Well we have some cartoons you can watch.” Eddie suggests tilting her head forward to lock eyes with Luke. 

“Ok.” He whispers softly his head stays tilted towards the floor. Eddie brings him over to the couch. “Mommy isn’t coming back this time is she?” Luke questions as Eddie moves to turn the tv on. She pauses and turns to him. 

“I’m sorry Luke no.” Eddie replies softly. 

“Does she not love me anymore?” Luke heaves a little on the verge of a sob. 

“Oh honey of course she does.” Eddie picks Luke up and sets him on her lap, hugging him. “Your mommy was very sick, but she’s in a better place now.” Eddie explains, she cups his face wiping some of his tears away with her thumbs.

“What’s gonna happen to me?” He asks in between sniffles. 

“Well for now you’re going to stay with Jamie and I, is that ok with you?” Eddie says to him. 

“Yeah.” He replies smiling a little.

“It’s going to be ok.” Eddie gives him one more hug, blinking back her own tears before speaking again. “So how about those cartoons?” Luke smiles at Eddie a nods. Eddie smiles back at him leaning forward to grab the remote. Eddie flips through the channels until she finds a cartoon Luke seems interested in. 

By the time Jamie gets back to the apartment Luke is fast asleep in Eddie’s arms. 

“Hey.” Jamie whispers a greeting to Eddie, leaning over the couch to look at Luke. “How long has he been out?” He asks. 

“About 45 minutes.” Eddie answers looking up at Jamie. “I was just about to move him to the guest bedroom.” Eddie adds shifting forward slightly, to get up from the couch. Luke moves slightly in her arms but doesn’t wake up. Jamie follows Eddie to the guest bed where she carefully tucks Luke in. She smiles fondly at Luke before looking over at Jamie who had the softest smile on his face. 

“You’re good with him.” Jamie notes moving closer to Eddie, slipping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. 

“He asked about her.” Eddie tells him, looking away from Luke and looking at Jamie. 

“What did you tell him?” Jamie questions, Eddie leans her head against Jamie’s shoulder and instinctively he drapes his arm around her protectively. 

“The truth.” Eddie whispers, Jamie doesn’t say anything, he just tilts his head down to press a kiss on the top of her head. “Come on lets let him sleep.” Eddie dips away from Jamie’s arms only to grab his hand and pulling him towards the living room. 

Jamie and Eddie hadn’t even been sitting for two minutes when there was a knock on the apartment door. Jamie takes his arm from where it was draped over Eddie’s shoulder and moves to answer the door. It was Alexa, she hurries into the apartment a huge file in her hand. She doesn’t even say hi she just gets straight into it. She lays out all the paperwork on the counter. 

“You’ll need to sign here here here here and here.” She chirps excitedly pointing to each line as she speaks. “Here’s the first check for his care. You get one each month.” She tells them, Jamie takes the check from her looking at it briefly before folding it and putting it into his wallet. Jamie signs first and then Eddie, all the while Alexa goes through all the guidelines and other tidbits they needed to know. “Oh and one more thing.” Alexa pulls a folder out her bag her fingers tap anxiously at the file. “Just a reminder that since both of Luke’s parents are deceased he is eligible for adoption.” Alexa informs them. “You two are his foster parents and if you wanted you would have first chance at adopting him but if another couple views his file and would like to adopt him he would be removed from your care.” Alexa explains, they both nod. “Of course his file won’t be available until after the holidays so he’ll for sure be in your care for at least four weeks.” She adds gathering up all her paperwork. Jamie and Eddie share a look before nodding. 

Jamie and Eddie have talked about kids, but not extensively they have only be engaged for a few months, they both wanted kids but neither was sure if they were ready for kids. But both of them felt a special connection to Luke and wanted to make sure he had a good support system during this confusing time. 

“Officer Eddie?” Jamie and Eddie turn to see Luke standing in the threshold of the hallway, he looked incredibly nervous, Eddie walks over to him kneeling down so that she is at eye level with him.

“What’s up sweetie?” Eddie asks, Luke seems to calm at her words. 

“I-I I’m hungry, c-c-can I have something to eat?” He stutters with nerves as he asks his question. 

“Of course you can.” She answers. “Anytime you’re hungry you just let one of us know okay?” She continues and Luke’s eyes go wide. 

“Really?” He asks with the biggest puppy dog eyes Eddie had ever seen.

“Of course.” Eddie scoops him up and takes him over to the kitchen, Jamie following behind them. She puts him down on the counter, which he giggles at, and then opens the fridge to see what they have. “What are you in the mood for?” Eddie asks she leans back out of the fridge to look over at Jamie and Luke. Jamie was leaning against the counter next to Luke. Jamie’s eyebrows furrow for a second in the thought. 

“How about you make lasagna.” Jamie suggests and looks down at Luke to see if thats ok with him. Luke nods with a small smile on his face. 

“Alright I think we have all of that stuff for lasagna.” Eddie comments mentally running through the list of things she needed. “Who wants to help?” Eddie acts and Luke’s hand immediately shoots up. Jamie smiles down at Luke before mirroring his actions. “Great!” Eddie claps her hands together and rolls up her sleeves. “We should wash our hands first.” Eddie announces, Jamie plucks Luke up from the counter and joins Eddie at the sink. They all wash their hands Eddie splashes Jamie and Luke with some water causing Luke to squeal. 

About an hour later they were all sat around the table enjoying the lasagna they had made. 

“This is so good.” Luke raves as he shoves another forkful of lasagna in his mouth Eddie and Jamie share a concerned look with each other. It was glaringly obvious that Luke hadn’t had anything to eat in who know how long. 

“Hey buddy slow down just a little bit.” A terrified look flashes across Luke face, like he was worried he was in trouble. “I just don’t want you to choke.” Jamie adds ruffling his hair, Luke’s nervous face quickly melts into a smile. Again Jamie and Eddie share a worried look. 

After dinner Eddie cleans up while Jamie goes to give Luke a bath. Eddie’s eyebrows raise as she hears singing coming from the bathroom, really loud off key singing, so she closes up the dishwasher and wanders over to the bathroom. She peeks her head around the doorframe to see Luke with sudsy hair and Jamie singing a very off key, very loud version of Deck The Halls. Luke is giggling uncontrollably, Eddie decides not to announce her presence, instead she leans up against the door frame watching them interact. 

“Ok now you try.” Jamie tells Luke as he begins rinsing the shampoo out of his hair. Luke tentatively starts the song, missing a few words here and there, while Jamie encourages him, helping him with the lyrics as he goes. It doesn’t take Luke all that long to get the rhythm of the song and the repetitive lyrics and soon him and Jamie are screaming the words to Deck the Halls at the very top of their lungs and Eddie has this huge smile on her face. As their finally run through of the song comes to an end Eddie pushes off of the door frame and begins clapping for them, Jamie startles a little while Luke just laughs. 

“That was the greatest singing I’ve ever heard.” Eddie compliments, Jamie blushes while Luke beams up at her proudly. 

“Jamie taught it to me.” Luke announces excitedly. 

“Did he now?” Eddie puts her hands on her hips and puts on a surprised face, Luke nods excitedly, and Eddie smiles at him before glancing quickly at Jamie. Jamie pulls Luke from the bathtub and wraps him up in a towel, drying his hair first. Eddie grabs his pajamas from the counter and brings them over to Jamie. “I think it may be bed time.” Eddie announces and Luke instantly frowns, shaking his head at her. She has to physically bite back a laugh, she knew she had to be stern about this. 

“I’m not tired though.” He says, but he can’t even get through the whole sentence without yawning. He rubs his eyes sleepily and Eddie softens. Jamie scoops him up and they all exit the bathroom heading to the bedroom. 

“Tell you what we’ll tell you a bedtime story, then maybe you’ll get a little more sleepy.” Jamie suggests poking Luke’s stomach playfully, he giggles swatting Jamie’s finger away with his tiny little hands. Jamie puts him down on the bed taking a seat on the other side of the bed. Eddie follows him to the other side of the bed leaning over to whisper to Jamie.

“We don’t have any children’s books.” Eddie whispers to Jamie who smirks at her, he leans over to the beside table and pulls out the first Harry Potter book. Eddie looks impressed and shrugs. She goes back around to Luke’s side of the bed, she slides in next to him, he immediately cuddles into her causing her heart to swell. She carefully leans her head on top of Luke’s as Jamie begins reading the story. By the second chapter Luke is fast asleep in Eddie’s arms. Eddie carefully slips Luke beneath the covers of the guest bed, before her and Jamie leave the room. Jamie closes the door and then turns to Eddie. 

“We need to talk.” Jamie says, he reaches for her hand and pulls her to the couch. “When I went up to Anita’s apartment it was a complete mess, Luke barely had any clothes there, and there was not a speck of food in the whole apartment.” Eddie frowns at this new information. “We need to keep a close eye on him, we don’t really know what he’s gone through.” Jamie says shaking his head, Eddie nods in agreement.

“I’ll take a few sick days to spend time with him.” Eddie tells Jamie.

“I’ll take some too.” Jamie agrees. “But I do have court tomorrow, so I can’t take that day.” Jamie adds. Eddie bites the inside of her cheek as she thinks, she couldn’t imagine the things Luke had been through and all she wanted to do was protect him. Jamie must notice her worry because he pulls Eddie into him on the couch, she rests her head on his chest, while his hand runs up and down her back absentmindedly.

“I’m just really worried about him.” Eddie whispers her voice cracking a little as she speaks. Jamie instinctively squeezes her closer to him leaning in to kiss the top of her head. He whispers a me too into her hair. 

Eddie rolls over in bed, her arm lands in the empty space beside her, she pauses for a second waking up a little, Jamie’s spot was empty. She sits up in bed a little waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. The bathroom light wasn’t on but she could see a light on in the hallway. She throws off the duvet and pads over to the door and carefully opening it, the light was coming from a crack in the door of the guest bedroom. She walks over to the door peering inside to find Jamie and Luke fast asleep. Jamie was sitting up against the headboard his head leaning back, eyes closed, while Luke’s tiny frame was clung to the front of Jamie like a koala bear, his cheek resting on his chest, the Harry Potter book was left open in Jamie’s lap. The lamp on the beside table was the source of the light. Eddie walks all the way into the room leaning over the two boys, she pulls the book out of Jamie lap and puts it on the nightstand. She pulls the cover over the two of them and moves to turn off the light. As she switches the light off Jamie shifts in bed, when she looks back up Jamie was watching her with tired eyes. He looks likes he’s about to explain why he was where he was but Eddie motions for him to stay quiet, hoping the look on her face tells him that they can just talk about it in the morning. Jamie seems to take the hint and leans his head back on the headboard his hand resting on Luke’s shoulder. Eddie gives them one last look before heading back to their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is part one of many so buckle up for the adorable ride that this will be


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke's story continues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is soft

When Eddie wakes up in the morning Jamie and Luke are still fast asleep so Eddie decides to make breakfast for them. She had already called her sergeant to let him know that she’d be taking the week for personal reasons, using the rest of the sick days she had stored up. Eddie decides on eggs and bacon and is almost done making them when she hears a pair of footsteps coming down the hall. She turns her head to the side to see Luke tottering down the hall, he seems a little lost for a second before he sees Eddie in the kitchen. He walks over to her a quizzical look on his face. 

“What are you doing?” He asks once he’s in the kitchen. 

“I’m making breakfast.” Eddie chirps back. Luke rubs his eyes just blinking up at Eddie. “Are you hungry?” Eddie asks putting down the spatula she was using. Luke puts both of his hands on his stomach, his face scrunches up in thought. Eddie laughs lightly. 

“Yes.” He replies matter of factly with a nod. 

“Great.” Eddie says, “Go ahead and take a seat at the table and I’ll bring it over to you.” Eddie tells him, he immediately runs over the table carefully climbing into his chair. Eddie laughs grabbing a plate and piling the food onto it. She grabs a fork and brings it over to him. 

“This is so much food!” Luke raves as he eats, Eddie watches him carefully as he eats, amazed that such a little boy could put so much food away in one sitting, he kind of reminded her of herself. 

“Good morning.” Jamie chirps as he enters the kitchen. He walks over to the table leaning down to give Eddie a quick peck. Luke watches them carefully. “Good morning buddy.” Jamie ruffles Luke’s hair as he passes him to go and get some breakfast. 

“So what do you guys need me to do while you’re gone?” Both Eddie and Jamie pause and turn to look at Luke in shock. 

“What?” Was all Eddie could manage to get out. “Luke you’re three.” Eddie states dumbly. 

“Well momma would always leave me and make me do things for her.” Luke tells them, Jamie and Eddie share a look.

“Well sweetie you’re too young to stay home alone. I’ll be home with you today.” Eddie tells him with a soft smile.

“Oh good, I hate being alone.” Luke comments casually. Again Eddie and Jamie share a look. 

“I’m going to call Nicky, and have her come by to watch Luke while I run out to get him a few things, he doesn’t even have a coat.” Eddie comments as her and Jamie get ready for the day, Luke was sitting on the couch in the living room watching tv. Jamie nods in confirmation. 

“I’ll stop by the store on my way home to get some snacks for him.” Jamie adds walking past Eddie to grab his work bag from the dresser. 

“Ok, love you, be safe.” Eddie brings Jamie in for a quick kiss before shoving him towards the door with a laugh. 

Eddie grabs her phone off the nightstand and goes into the hallway, so she can keep an eye on Luke as she makes her phone call. 

“Hey Nicky, I need a favor.” Ten minutes later Eddie is opening the door for Nicky. 

“Hey Luke, this is Nicky, she’s going to hang out with you while I run out and get something ok?” Luke looks from Nicky to Eddie a few times before nodding. 

“Hi Nicky, I’m Luke!” Luke sticks his hand out for Nicky to shake. She laughs and shakes his hand. 

“Its very nice to meet you Luke.” Nicky tells him, their hands still shaking. 

“Its nice to meet you too, do you like Peppa pig?” Luke asks, Nicky shrugs. 

“I’ve never seen it.” Nicky tells him, and Luke gasps. 

“Well then you’ve got a lot to learn.” Luke states matter of factly, pulling Nicky towards the living room. Eddie smiles at the two of them on the couch, and then grabs her purse and keys. 

“I’ll be back in about an hour.” Eddie announces, Nicky nods in acknowledgement but Luke is too wrapped up in Peppa Pig to notice Eddie, she laughs to herself. Eddie leaves the apartment heading out to get a few things for Luke. 

When Eddie gets back to the apartment an hour later she enters the apartment to find Nicky and Luke running around the apartment screaming and giggling. 

“Eddie!” Luke squeals rushing towards Eddie as she walks through the door. He wraps his arms around Eddie’s leg squealing as Nicky rushes up to him and begins tickling him. Eddie carefully closes the apartment door behind her, before leaning down to peel Luke from her leg. Nicky was out of breath. 

“Whew I got a pretty good work out looking after this one.” Nicky comments with an out of breath laugh. 

“Can Nicky come back and play another time?” Luke requests with a large smile. 

“You know what you’ll see her this weekend.” Eddie tells him with a smile and he shouts excitedly. 

“Ok, I have to meet a friend I’m studying with so I should get going.” Nicky tells Eddie and she nods. 

“Thank you so much for coming.” Eddie tells her with a grateful smile.

“Anytime, seriously it was fun.” Nicky says as she opens the door to the apartment. Eddie tells Nicky bye and then turns her attention back to Luke. 

“I have some things for you.” Eddie tells Luke as she walks into the living room. 

“For me?” Luke questions tilting his head to the side. Eddie nods with a smile.

“Yeah for you.” Eddie puts Luke down on the couch and puts the bag in her hand down beside them. Luke peers into the bag as Eddie sets it down. Eddie starts pulling out the items she had picked up a few toys but it was mostly warmer clothes because it was going to be getting colder and Luke didn’t even have a winter coat. Luke is surprisingly excited about the clothes and insists on changing into one of his new outfits immediately. So Eddie helps him change. He chooses a blue and grey stripped sweater, a pair of jeans and then he lets Eddie pick the shoes, squealing happily when she points to a pair of little brown boots. Eddie helps him get dressed and then they head into the living room. 

His afternoon with Nicky had worn him out so he ends up falling asleep while watching Peppa pig. Eddie leaves him on the couch to make lunch. Eddie makes herself a sandwich and then sits back down on the couch to watch Luke sleep. He looks so peaceful as he slept and Eddie’s heart aches at the thought of someone treating such a beautiful little boy poorly. She had just finished her sandwich when Luke starts to whine in his sleep, and soon whining turns to complete and total sobbing. Eddie puts her plate down and rushes over to Luke.

“Luke honey.” Eddie shakes him awake, Luke shoots upwards a loud sob coming out as he sits upwards. “Hey hey hey its ok.” Eddie’s hand reaches for his face, trying to soothe him. He rushes forward into her arms squeezing his arms around her neck and clinging to her like a koala. 

“Please don’t leave me.” Luke sobs into Eddie’s chest, and Eddie has to choke back tears of her own. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Eddie tells him putting a hand over the back of his head. Luke cries himself back to sleep in Eddie’s arms, and after he’s asleep Eddie cries too. Jamie comes home to Eddie quietly crying with Luke in her arms and he is immediately concerned for the both of them. He rushes over to the couch where Eddie is and kneels down in front of them. 

“Eddie what’s wrong?” Jamie whispers, Jamie reaches for Eddie’s face. Eddie just shakes her head, trying to keep from being too loud. 

“He needs us.” Was all the Eddie could manage to get out, and Jamie nods leaning his forehead against hers. 

“We’re not going anywhere.” Jamie tilts his head up to kiss her forehead. 

They let Luke sleep for a little longer and when he wakes up Jamie and Eddie decide to take him out for a little stroll. So Eddie bundles him up in his brand new coat and hat before they all walk out of the apartment together. Luke holds tightly onto Eddie’s hand as they walk down the sidewalk together, it was already dark on account that it was December. But the street was still well lit. 

“Where are we going?” Luke questions after they get a few blocks away from their apartment. 

“Well we’re going to get some pizza and then we’re going to go and let you pick out some treats.” Jamie answers, glancing down at Luke as they walk. “What kind of pizza is your favorite kind?” Jamie asks, they stop at a corner waiting until its safe to cross the street. 

“Um cheese.” Luke replies, he seems uncertain of his answer. 

“Just cheese?” Jamie asks with a chuckle, and Luke puts on his thinking face. 

“Um, I also like those, those red circular things that go on top of the cheese.” Luke answers, fidgeting with the zipper on his coat. 

“Those are called pepperoni, they’re my favorite too.” Eddie tells Luke with a warm smile, he grins back up at her. 

When they arrive at the pizza place, Jamie holds the door open for Luke and Eddie before following them in. Eddie helps Luke into the booth before sliding in after him, with Jamie sitting across from them. They ordered one large pizza and chat while they wait. Luke was making Jamie and Eddie laugh so hard that their stomachs begin hurting. When the pizza arrives,1m` Luke grabs his first slice of pizza pretending its an airplane, making airplane noises with his mouth. Jamie and Eddie share a look before also treating their slices like airplanes. Luke giggles at them, insisting that their planes were not as good as his, and then proceeded to teach them how to properly do the pizza airplane as he called it. 

“Do you have any room for dessert?” Jamie asks as they exit the restaurant, looking over at Luke who was in Eddie’s arms. 

“I don’t know.” Luke sighs dramatically as if he couldn’t eat another bite. “I think I need a little time.” Luke adds patting his stomach and nodding his head. Jamie laughs and nods. 

“Ok,” Jamie pauses looking both ways down the street as he thinks. “How about we check out that toy store.” Jamie points to a toy store just a little ways down the street. Luke leans a bit in Eddie’s arm to see what Jamie was pointing at, and then he smiles. “Is that a yes?” Jamie asks with a laugh. 

“I would like that.” Luke replies shyly and Eddie has to resist the urge to pinch his cute little cheeks. 

“Alright lets go.” Jamie says turning and heading for the toy store. Luke wiggles excitedly in Eddie’s arms as they make their way over to the shop. Once they enter the store Eddie sets Luke down so that he can explore, with them following close behind him. Jamie slings an arm around Eddie’s shoulder drawing her close to him as they watched Luke’s face light up as he tests out all of the toys in the shop. 

“Luke, I think it’ll be ok if you pick out a few things.” Eddie tells Luke, and as she speaks Luke’s face lights up. While Luke runs around trying to decide which toys to pick, a stuffed dinosaur catches Eddie’s eye. It was a blue triceratops, that looked amazingly soft, Eddie walks away from Jamie who gives her a funny look as she walks away. She picks up the dinosaur and it is as soft as it looked. Eddie gets an idea, plucking the dinosaur from the shelf she walks over to Luke who was at a shelf staring very intensely at a firetruck. “Hey Luke can you come here for a second?” Eddie requests, Luke nods and hurries over to her. She kneels down to his level, so that they are face to face. From what Eddie had gathered Luke didn’t like being along, and maybe they’d get a little more inside knowledge to that at some point but right now Eddie wanted to help ease his anxiety. 

“Cool dinosaur!” Luke points to the blue dinosaur in Eddie’s hands. “Can I get him?” Luke asks reaching for the stuffed animal. 

“Of course you can.” Eddie replies with a nod. “He can be your sleeping buddy, so you don’t have to sleep alone, he’ll watch over you as you sleep.” Luke turns his head to look at the stuffed animal in his hand, he seems to like this idea as he slowly nods his head. “But you can also come and get us anytime you need us.” Eddie tells him leaning forward to kiss him on the top of his head. He smiles widely at her as she pulls away. “Now come on you still have a few toys to pick out.” Eddie nudges Luke back towards the shelves of toys, standing up and returning to where Jamie was standing watching them, he had the tiniest little smile of pride on his face as Eddie slides her arm back around his back. The follow Luke through the store as he picks out two more toys for him to bring home, but the one he holds the tightest is the blue dinosaur. Jamie carries the bag with the toys in it, but Luke keeps the dinosaur clutched in his arms the whole walk home.


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie saves the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT PART 3 OF THE LUKE SERIES THAT WILL BE UP NEXT THOUGH !!!!

Jamie was unbelievably excited for his first Christmas with Eddie. They had a whole special night planned, they were going to open one present each, have a nice dinner, and then watch a Christmas movie they have yet to decide on. But it looked like the day had decided to veer off course. Jamie got a call, one that he had dreaded getting ever since they stopped riding together. Eddie still worked back at the 12th deciding that they wanted to keep business and personal separate for at least a little while. 

“Sergeant Reagan.” One of his officers rushes up to him slightly out of breath. “There is a hostage situation currently in progress.” The officer explains. Jamie was confused, he hadn’t heard about anything like that and he would know if it was in his jurisdiction. “It’s not in our jurisdiction but I thought you should know about it, because officer Janko is there.” The officer tells him. 

“Officer Janko can handle herself just fine.” Jamie tells the officer cooly, even though he was beginning to feel a little bit sick. 

“No sir, she went in with several other units and none of them are responsive, and shots have been fired.” The officers explains now Jamie was sure he was going to be sick. “I’ve been given permission to take you down to the scene.” The officer adds. Jamie nods following the officer down the hallway. 

Eddie takes a deep breath peeking around the corner again her gun drawn and a stinging pain in her leg. She glances down again at her wounded partner. 

“They got on the elevator.” She tells her partner, who was clutching her arm. There were two other officers down the hall also wounded. Eddie was confused as to why the gunman were leaving them alive, but didn’t want to question it too much seeing as she was grateful for that fact. Suddenly they hear gunshots from the floor above. “Damn it.” Eddie huffs under her breath. They knew the hostages were being held two floors up so that meant more officers. Her partner and the other officers were too injured to be moving around, she glances around the corner again noticing a cracked open door. “Carter, I’m going to sweep this room.” She tells her partner who nods. Eddie swiftly slips into the conference room. It was completely empty. She slips back out glancing around quickly before hoisting her partner up, ignoring the searing pan in her leg. She drags her partner into the conference room setting her up against a wall in the corner farthest away from the door. “I’m going get the other officers.” 

Jamie and Officer Ruiz pull up to a chaotic scene, swat was there guns pointed at the door. Jamie spots Frank standing off to the side. 

“Dad.” Jamie hurries over to him, Frank looks away from Garrett to Jamie. 

“Good they got my call.” Frank says, calling Jamie in was a very unfrank thing to do. 

“Why haven’t they breached?” Jamie asks getting straight into it. 

“They said they’d kill hostages if we stormed in, swat is working on a new plan of action.” Frank explains. 

“And no one has heard from the units inside?” Jamie questions, Frank shakes his head. 

Eddie finishes dragging the other two officers into the conference room dragging the table over to them and making a makeshift wall in front of them. 

“I’m going to go up to the next floor.” Eddie tells them. 

“What are you insane?” Her partner shrieks, Eddie and the other two officers shush her. 

“There could be injured officers up there, they need help.” Eddie tells her. 

“Janko in case you haven’t notice you’re—“ 

“Carter don’t worry I can handle this.” Eddie cuts her off, ignoring the furious look on her partners face. Their radios had been out since the entered the building but Eddie could hear the sirens at the front of the building, knowing that the gunman probably threatened to kill hostages if swat came in, they probably wouldn’t becoming to anyones aid anytime soon. Eddie slips back out into the hallway, listen closely for any sound of movement. When she doesn’t hear anything she moves carefully down the hall to the stairwell. She nudges it open cringing when it makes a loud creaking sound as she does. When she doesn’t hear anyone she moves upwards, when she reaches the next floor she peeks through the little window in the door, she spots two officers on the ground but no gunman. One of the officers notices Eddie peeking through the window and signals to her. She takes a deep breath before pulling the door open. The hallway was completely empty except for the two officers, these were the last two in there, only six of them had responded to the call. 

“They’re upstairs.” One of the officers tells her, his breathing was rigid, Eddie could tell he was in pain. Eddie glances around the corridor looking for an open office to put the wounded officers in. She spots an open office door right to her left. She grabs the officer closest to the office and drags her into the office, putting her behind the desk in the office, then she pulls the officer she spoke with into the office putting him back down with his partner. 

Eddie knew she didn’t have a lot of time until one or more the officers became even more gravely injured, she glances down the hallway before heading back towards the stairs. She hadn’t heard any more gunshots and that was a semi good sign. Eddie decides to go back down to the lobby to see if she can somehow communicate with the units outside. 

Jamie hated this, he hated not being able to do anything but stand around and wait for news of some kind. He watched as others rushed around talking in hushed and rushed tones. Jamie anxiously tapped his foot as he waited beside his dad, his eyes scanning the front of the building, eyes lingering on the snipers above, their guns directed at the doors of the building. 

“We’ve got movement.” Someone shouts everyone looks up to the doors of the building. “Snipers ready.” Jamie hears from his left, his heart drops, he recognizes the figure immediately. 

“Dad.” Jamie whispers.

“Hold your fire!” Frank suddenly shouts, the swat captain looks at him like he’s insane. Frank directs his look at Jamie. 

“That’s my fiancee she’s a cop.” Jamie explains to the captain. The captain hurries over to the two Reagans, telling his men to stand down. 

“You got a cell kid?” The captain asks Jamie nods pulling his phone from his pocket. “Try calling her.” Jamie looks at the man like he’s crazy. But then his phone rings. 

“Jamie.” Eddie hisses into the phone, glancing behind her to make sure no one was coming. 

“Eddie are you ok?” Jamie asks frantically. 

“Jamie I’m fine, we have six officers shot though.” She tells him.

“They said six went it,” Jamie trails off. “Wait Eddie are you,” 

“Jamie listen to me I don’t have a lot of time.” Eddie cuts him off speaking quickly. “Our radios don’t work in here, can’t tell you why, but when I got back down stairs I noticed something.” She explains. “It looks like they put an explosive device on the door, there’s no timer so I assume that it’ll only explode if someone opens the door.” Eddie continues glancing over her shoulder again. “Basically what I’m saying is don’t send anyone in through the front door.” 

“Ok, I’ll let them know.” Jamie tells her. 

“I’m going back upstairs to get a look at where they are holding the hostages.” 

“What? Eddie no.” Jamie immediately objects.

“Jamie there are a bunch of people up there that need to get home to their families.” Eddie states firmly. She peeks out the window locking eyes with Jamie. “I got this ok.” Eddie watches Jamie nod. “Ok I have to go.” 

“Eddie?” 

“Yeah?” Eddie pause waiting for Jamie to continue. 

“I love you.” Jamie says it softly. 

“I love you too, Jamie.” Eddie replies glancing out the window one last time before slipping back into the stairwell. “I’ll call you with an update as soon as possible.” Eddie tells Jamie before hanging up. Eddie slips back into the stairwell making her way up to the 4th floor. 

When she reaches the door she peeks through the window carefully. She ducks back as a man in black brushes by the door. Eddie’s heart was pounding and sweat was dripping down her face. When gets a little bit down the hall Eddie slips out of the stairwell and begins sneaking up behind the perp. He must hear her jingle because he spins around gun posed, but Eddie is quick she punches him and to her surprise he is immediately knocked out. 

“Damn.” Eddie whispers to herself as she looks at the unconscious man on the floor. She quickly glances behind her making sure none of the other gunman are behind. She loops her arms under the unconscious man dragging him into a nearby office. She cuffs the guy to a radiator pipe in the office and then peeks back out into the hallway, from this office she can see all the way down the corridor, there was a group of people huddled in the corner, some crying others just looking crazy terrified. They were looking at something to the side of them, Eddie presumed that it was at least two more gunman. Eddie knew that there were four, and she had gotten on so that meant there were still three unaccounted for. 

Eddie looks at what the unconscious gunman has on him, if she shoots any of them she alerts the others and things get hairy so she needed another way to take them all out. Eddie hears footsteps coming as she is searching the guy. She finds a knife, but she really doesn’t want to have to use it. So instead she pulls out her taser. The guy crosses the door obviously looking for the missing man, Eddie quietly opens the door a little more aim the taser at his back, silently saying a prayer that he doesn’t get too loud, she pulls the trigger and releases the taser and to her surprise he just falls making weird groaning noises rather than screaming. She grabs his still wriggling ankles and yanks him into the office. 

“Oh look at that you came prepared with your own duck tape.” Eddie comments lightly to herself. She also uses the zip ties he has on him to secure his to the pipe as well. She moves their guns to the far side of the room before duck taping both of their mouths shut, even though they were both still unconscious. 

But Eddie had bigger things to worry about, now that two of their team was missing the others would grow panicked so Eddie had to act fast. Suddenly a commotion begins in the room down the hall, when Eddie looks up she can see a gunman moving away from the hostages and then she hears a door opening and two pairs of footsteps. 

“Well that was not smart.” Eddie whispers to herself, but Eddie is distracted when she notices that the perp she had punched begins to wake up. “Crap.” Eddie huffs under her breath. She glances back out in the hall the footsteps are right by the door now. 

The handcuffed guy starts wiggling around making a ton of noise. Eddie can hear the two men outside talking about the noise. She ducks behind the desk waiting for them to come in, she only had one shot at this. The door slowly creaks open and Eddie can see that on of the men has his back turned watching the hallway while the other one peeks into the room. The man’s eyes widen when he notices the two tied down men. Eddie flicks out her taser shocking the man in the doorway, he crumbles to the floor and Eddie drops the taser and pulls out her gun shooting up from behind the desk. 

“Put your weapon down!” She commands the last standing gunman stands there in complete and total shock eyes wide and staring at the three downed men in the office. The last one Eddie had tased was still writhing on the ground, Eddie takes this opportunity to slide that guys gun away from him. “Put it down.” She commands again. “If you don’t put it down now I will put a bullet in you before you can even blink let alone pull that trigger.” Eddie speaks slowly and levelly and the criminal looks freaked out. Finally after a couple of seconds he puts his gun down on the ground. “Put you your hands behind you and get on the ground.” Eddie tells him, the man listens and gets on the ground. She rushes forward and takes her back up cuffs out, cuffing his hands behind his back. She hears movement behind her and turns around just in time to see the man she had tased but not secured whipping his gun back out, without out a second thought she fires her own gun twice. The window behind him shatters and he goes down. 

Jamie’s eyes shoot upwards at the sounds of shots being fired just in time to see glass raining down from a fourth floor window. His heart drops and his hand immediately flies to his phone in his pocket. He fumbles with it pulling it out almost dropping it as he goes to dial Eddie’s number, but he doesn’t even finish dialing before it ringing. 

“Eddie?” Jamie asks his heart was pounding. 

“I’m ok.” Is the first thing Eddie says and Jamie instantly sighs with relief. “Would you stop that.” Eddie says with annoyance. “Hey! Hey you sit down.” Frank leans forward looking at his son questioningly he shrugs. “You got one coming down.” Eddie says, Jamie is confused but a few seconds later the front door flies open and a handcuffed man sprints out. He immediately freezes when he hears all the guns pointed at him click. Two swat officers detain the man while Jamie stares in shock. “Eddie the bomb must of been a fake.” Jamie says in disbelief.

“Of course.” Jamie could hear the eye roll in her voice. 

Eddie was starting to feel a little woozy as she stands up from cuffing the man who had to tried to shoot her. Jamie asks where the injured officers are and she tells him their locations, leaning up against the wall for support, she felt beyond dizzy. 

“Officer Janko!” Eddie hears her name being called and heavy footfall from the down the hall. 

“In here!” She calls back sticking her head out into the hallway to see a group of paramedics and swat rushing down the hall. Two paramedics come to a stop at the office and the rest of them go down the hall to take care of the hostages. 

“Officer you’re bleeding.” One of the paramedics points to Eddie’s leg, Eddie’s looks down at her leg, her uniform pants were soaked with blood. “How long since you’ve been shot?” The paramedic questions, guiding Eddie into a chair, and beginning to examine her leg. 

“I don’t know 20 to 30 minutes.” Eddie answers with a shrug, the adrenaline was still rushing through her veins she could barely feel the wound. 

“It looks like a graze.” The paramedic comments, he looks back over at his partner who was looking at the man Eddie had shot. “We’re gonna need to cut that leg off.” 

“What!?” Eddie shrieks and the paramedic’s eyes widen. 

“Oh no sorry, not the leg the pants.” He corrects his previous statement and Eddie relaxes. “You’re leg is gonna be fine.” He adds. “The bullet never entered your leg but it did leave a pretty nasty mark, it’ll scare but should be ok beyond that, no major arteries, muscles or bones appear to be hit, but they’ll check all that at the hospital.” The paramedic explains as he begins wrapping the wound up in some gauze. “You’ll probably be home in time for Christmas dinner.” He chirps happily. He stands up making room for the incoming stretcher. 

“Finally they can get me off this floor.” The gunman comments as the stretcher enters the room. 

“That’s cute, this one is for the lovely officer, you’re walking down.” The other paramedic grimaces as she looks down at the perp. She smiles at Eddie as her partner helps Eddie up onto the stretcher and covers her with a thick blanket. Eddie can hear the man complaining about his shoulder as they roll her down the hall. 

Jamie immediately rushes up to Eddie as the roll her out of the building.

“Eddie!” Jamie falls into step with the moving stretcher. 

“I’m ok, there is just tiny bit of my leg missing.” Eddie jokes but Jamie doesn’t find it all that funny. “It was a graze, it’ll heal up just fine.” Eddie assures him slipping her hand into his and giving it a squeeze. 

“That was really stupid.” Jamie tells her as the load into the ambulance. “But very brave.” He adds giving her a proud smile.

“Here.” Jamie hands Eddie the cup of water that was sitting on a table a few feet away. She thanks him taking a sip. They had just heard from the doctor and Eddie would be released in about an hour, the bullet did just graze her but she still needed stitches. They had stitched her up, so now they were just waiting. 

“Eddie.” Jamie and Eddie both look up to see Frank standing in the doorway. 

“Frank.” Eddie smiles at him. She had finally adjusted to calling him Frank rather than commissioner at least in non work settings. “How are the other officers?” Eddie asks readjusting herself in the bed. 

“Everyone will make a full recovery, road might be long but there all keeping their lives.” Frank explains, he moves across the room to take seat next to Eddie’s bed. “Thanks to you.” He tells her and Eddie shakes her head. 

“I was just doing my job.” Eddie says, she hands the cup of water she was drinking to Jamie, how puts it back down on the table. 

“You took down four heavily armed men with a gunshot wound.” Frank states matter of factly. “You saved a lot of lives today Eddie.” Eddie looks down at her hand in her lap.

“I just keep thinking about how everyone needed to get home to their families for Christmas.” Eddie admits looking up a Frank who smiles warmly at her. 

“Well you did just that.” Frank says. “Now you get this hero home and treat her well tonight, and we will see you tomorrow for dinner.” Frank says standing up from his chair. He says goodbye and exits the room with his detail. 

Jamie and Eddie’s apartment building did not have an elevator, which normally didn’t bother them too much but Eddie was under strict instruction to stay off her leg for at least a week while the wound healed up and now they were both just standing, well Eddie was sitting in a wheelchair, at the bottom of the stairs staring at them wondering what the best way to get up would be. Tomorrow Eddie would be on crutches but for now she was too not stand at all. 

“I’ll just carry you up.” Jamie states leaning over to scoop Eddie out of the chair. 

“You better pray the chair is still here when you come back down.” Eddie teases as the begin the walk up the stairs. The stay silent for little while, but then Eddie breaks the silence when they get to the 3rd floor. Their apartment is on the 4th. “I’m sorry you’re having to carry me up the stairs, I know this isn’t exactly on how you planned to spend our first Christmas together.” Eddie apologizes and Jamie looks at her like she has two heads. 

“Eddie are you kidding me?” He asks in disbelief. “You’re a hero, I’m just glad that we get to have a first Christmas together.” His words fall heavy in the air, both of them realizing today could have ended very differently. Jamie clears his throat trying to shake the silence that had enveloped them. “I’m just really glad that you’re ok.” He tells her stopping in front of the door to their apartment. He breaks into a smile gesturing with his head to the doorknob. “Mind getting that?” He requests with a laugh. Eddie leans forward in Jamie arms, sliding the key into the lock and unlocking the door. Eddie turns the doorknob and Jamie pushes the door open with his foot. Jamie walks Eddie over to the couch where he, carefully, puts her down on the couch. 

“So since its much later than we originally planned wanna just order Chinese?” Jamie suggests wandering over to the kitchen drawer where they keep the takeout menus. It was almost eleven now, and Eddie was so hungry she’d probably eat just about anything. This was a very Jamie and Eddie thing to do and the idea of just sitting on the couch with Jamie eating Chinese food made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside so she agrees to it. Jamie calls the order in and asks to have it delivered rather than him going and picking it up. Jamie flips through the channels on the TV looking for something festive for them to watch. He settles on National Lampoons. 

The two of them are giggling like a bunch of school children when there is a knock on the door. Jamie carefully moves Eddie’s legs, they had somehow found their way over Jamie’s own legs, her knees up in the air, before climbing off the couch and answering the door. It was of course the delivery man, Jamie pays the man and then hurries back towards Eddie on the couch. Jamie lays out all the food on the coffee table before helping Eddie sit up a little more. Eddie and Jamie each pick up their own box of food and begin eating. 

A few minutes into eating Eddie notices that Jamie keeps look up at her with this stupid grin on his face. So finally she decides to ask him what’s up. “Do I have something on my face?” Eddie asks self consciously wiping at her face. Jamie shakes his head the stupid grin remaining plastered to his face. Eddie shakes her head and rolls her eyes at him laughing lightly. After a few more minutes of stealing glances at each other Jamie leans forward grabbing Eddie’s box of kung pao chicken away from her. 

“He-“ Jamie leans forward cutting off her protesting with a gentle kiss. 

“How’d I get so lucky?” Jamie mumbles against her lips. This causes Eddie to giggle before she leans into him, kissing him again. But Eddie’s lips quickly dip into a frown, her brow furrowing in thought. Jamie pulls back a little bit to examine her face, running his thumb up and down her cheekbone. “What’s wrong?” He whispers, they were far to close for them to speaking anything above a whisper. 

“I ruined our first Christmas together.” She mumbles sadly her eyes not meeting Jamie’s. Jamie leans his forehead forward so that its resting against hers. Then he starts chuckling and Eddie’s quite offended as she has just expressed something upsetting to her and he was laughing. 

“Eddie this is the perfect first Christmas for us.” He voices as his laughter subsides. She tilts her head to the side, Jamie’s hands were still placed firmly on her cheeks and she found herself leaning into his touch, finding comfort there. “Think about it this way, we would be sitting at the dinner table dressed up all nicely, sitting far away from each other and talking politely like we were on a first date because we’d both feel pressure to make things memorable and perfect.” Jamie explains and Eddie tilts her head to the side mulling over the idea of them sitting at the dinner table at separate ends eating in complete silence, her face instantly scrunches up hating the image she was getting, especially compared to how they were now, pressed up against each other on the couch. 

“Maybe this could be our Christmas Eve tradition.” Eddie voices softly, and Jamie lips curl upwards into a smile. She pauses for a second in thought. “But maybe next year we can do it without the gunshot wound.” She jokes and Jamie lets out a hearty laugh, brushing some of Eddie’s hair from her face, his hand lingers on her face, his thumb stroking up and down her face. She leans into his touch laying her own hand over his, she quickly turns her head, planting a quick kiss on the palm of his hand before returning her gaze to his face. 

“Merry Christmas Eddie.” Jamie tells her with a small smile creeping up onto his face. Jamie leans forward to rest his forehead against hers, their noses brushing together. 

“Merry Christmas Jamie.” Eddie closes the distance between them, using her hand to draw Jamie in towards her, pressing her lips against his. The smile into the kiss pulling away only briefly before going right back in.


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke part 3, decorating the tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning this is so soft you'll probably cry happy tears

For the next week Luke takes the blue dinosaur with him everywhere he goes, one night proudly announcing that his name was Jasper. Jasper comes with Eddie and Luke to Luke’s first doctors appointment in awhile, and Luke clutches him tightly as he gets a shot. Jasper has his own seat at the dinner table, and also enjoys watching Peppa pig. Luke sleeps better now with Jasper there to protect him, he tells Eddie as much one week later while they are sat eating breakfast, they were fueling up for a big day. 

Today they were going to get a Christmas tree, they had planned on doing it the day that Anita had overdosed. Luke had told Jamie and Eddie the night before that he had never had a Christmas tree before and that he was especially excited to get to decorate one. Luke spent the whole day waiting anxiously for Jamie to get home so that they could all go out and get the tree. 

“Jamie!” Luke squeals excitedly as Jamie enters the apartment. Jamie chuckles leaning down to scoop Luke up.

“Hey there Bub!” Jamie ruffles Luke’s hair as he giggles trying to swat Jamie’s hands away. “You ready to go and get that Christmas tree?” Jamie asks walking over to where Eddie was in the kitchen, he leans forward to kiss her on the cheek. “Hey you.” He smiles as he greets Eddie. 

“Luke here has been talking about going get the tree all day.” Eddie informs Jamie.

“Oh yeah?” Jamie raises his eyebrows and looks at Luke who nods excitedly in response. “Ok, well let me get changed and then we can head out.” Jamie hands Luke to Eddie and heads to their bedroom to change. 

“Where do we go to get the tree?” Luke asks as they exit the apartment building. 

“Well there is a place in the park that sells them.” Eddie answers, looking over at Luke, who was in Jamie’s arms, bundled up in his coat. 

“Is it going to be big?” Luke asks excitedly and Eddie laughs. 

“Tell you what.” Jamie pauses looking both ways before crossing the street. “You can pick it out.” Jamie tells Luke and he begins squirming excitedly in his arms. When they arrive to the tree farm Jamie puts Luke down allowing him to wander through the trees, with Jamie and Eddie following closely behind him. Luke stares with wide eyes up at the trees as his tiny hands run over their branches carefully. He examines them with a kind of intensity that makes Jamie and Eddie smile at one another. 

“What do you think?” Luke stops in front of tree, arms crossed across his chest, eyebrows furrowed. Jamie and Eddie stop right behind him examining the tree. 

“I think its perfect bubs.” Eddie states smiling at him. Eddie examines Luke’s face he seems unconvinced. “What’s wrong?” Eddie squats down so that she is at eye level with Luke. Luke juts out his bottom lip and turns to look at Eddie. 

“I can’t see the top.” Luke pouts and Eddie laughs. “I think Jamie can assist with that.” Eddie looks over her shoulder at Jamie with a smile. Jamie leans forward grabbing Luke a lifting him up so that he can see the top of the tree. Luke giggles briefly his feet dangling in the air as Jamie holds him up. But he quickly furrows his eyebrows again in thought, examining the top of the tree carefully. “I think this one will do just fine.” Luke states theatrically with a curt nod. Jamie chuckles and brings Luke back down. “Wait.” Luke pauses turning to look at Jamie. “Can you lift me up again please?” Luke requests softly, and Jamie nods pulling him back up again. Luke reaches forward with his tiny hands wiggling the very top branch of the tree. “Yes this will definitely hold a star.” He confirms with a nod. 

“Ok well I think that settles it.” Eddie announces putting her hands on her hips, and giving the tree one more up and down look. “This is the one.” Eddie turns around looking for a staff member. When they find one they pay for the tree and tell the delivery boys where to bring it. 

30 minutes later the delivery boys were helping Jamie set the tree up in the living room. Luke sits in the kitchen having a snack and watching in awe as they set up the tree. 

“Bub, finish those carrots and then we can get the ornaments out.” Eddie tells him, patting him on the head as she walks by. She sidles up next to Jamie, wrapping her arms around his torso, smiling up at him as she settles her body against his. He drapes his arm around Eddie bringing her in closer to him, kissing the top of her head. 

“I’m done!” Luke skips over to Jamie and Eddie throwing his arms around their legs. They wiggle a little at the impact of Luke’s body. 

“You ready to get started then?” Jamie asks looking down at Luke, he nods. “Alright the ornaments are in these two boxes.” Jamie and Eddie had each had there own ornament collections and had already decided to combine the two collections. Jamie and Eddie walk over to the boxes, Eddie lifts Luke up onto the couch so he could see inside the boxes. “First we need to put the lights on.” Jamie pulls a bundle of lights out of the box and eyes them in annoyance.

“Looks like you’ll have to untangle them first.” Eddie laughs looking down at the tangled mess in Jamie’s hands. “Luke while he does that, lets get some Christmas music on.” Luke cheers excitedly jumping into Eddie’s outstretched hands, she catches him and walks over to the stereo with him in her arms. There was a stack of old Christmas CDs next to the stereo and Eddie lets Luke flip through them. Once he had picked one Eddie puts it into the stereo and then the apartment is filled with soft joyful Christmas music. When they turn back to the tree, Jamie is already stringing the lights around the tree. Eddie and Luke go to the boxes and start examining the ornaments they have. Luke babbles aimlessly about the sparkles on some ornaments and other aspects of the decorations, and Eddie watches on with a smile. 

“Alright! Lights are done!” Jamie claps his hands together victoriously, stepping back to admire his work, Eddie and Luke look up from the box. The tree was now twinkling with white lights, Luke’s eyes go wide in amazement, as he watches the lights blink calmly. 

“Whoa.” Luke whispers, he loses interest in the box in front of him, just staring at the tree. “Its so beautiful.” He adds, tilting his head to the side. His eyes never leave the tree. Jamie drapes his arm around Eddie’s shoulder, bringing her into is chest, he kisses the top of her forehead as they watch Luke. “Can we decorate it now?” Luke turns to Jamie and Eddie excitement bubbling in his voice. Jamie nods and moves towards the boxes picking up the first ornament. He hands it off to Luke who examines it closely. 

“You do the honors Bub.” Jamie carefully nudges Luke towards the tree, Luke looks from the ornament to the tree a few times, and then he slowly lifts the ornament towards one of the branches, he slides it on carefully, and it looks like Luke is holding his breath as he slips on the ornament onto the branch, as if he’s worried he’ll break it. Once the ornament was on Luke takes a step back to admire his work, a wide smile spreading across his face. 

“Are you guys gonna help or what?” Luke quips turning to look at Jamie and Eddie. They laugh and each pull out an ornament to hang on the tree. Luke watches them carefully as the walk towards the tree and from there they all pitch in. Towards the end Jamie has to lift Luke up to reach the top branches of the tree, and he giggles every time Jamie does so. When the tree is all done everyone steps back to admire their work. It was now dark outside and the only light in the apartment was coming from the blinking lights of the tree. Luke rubs his eyes tiredly, he had been so excited that he hadn’t taken a nap today. 

“There is just one more thing we have to do.” Jamie announces, stepping away from Luke and Eddie, Eddie turns around to watch him, Luke’s head resting on her shoulder. Jamie pulls out a shiny gold star for the top of the tree. Luke seems to perk up a bit. “Luke would you like to help me put the star on?” Jamie asks holding the star out towards Luke. Luke lifts his head off of Eddie’s shoulder and nods excitedly. Eddie passes Luke over to Jamie, who hands Luke the star before walking over to the tree. Eddie pulls out her phone as Jamie lifts Luke onto his shoulders. “Ready?” Jamie tilts his head up to check with Luke.

“Ready!” Luke confirms. Jamie walks forward a little bit and Luke leans forward, Jamie holding onto his legs so that he doesn’t fall all the way forward. Eddie snaps a picture just as Luke gets the star on the very top branch. She looks at the picture smiling widely, and having to fight happy tears from falling. She doesn’t even notice Jamie and Luke walking up beside her until Jamie speaks. 

“What a good picture.” Jamie comments looking over her shoulder at her phone screen. “What do you think Luke?” Luke was now back in Jamie’s arms, and he smiles at the picture. 

“I love it!” Luke announces excitedly. Eddie looks up from the phone screen at Luke smiling at him. Luke yawns and leans his head down on Jamie’s shoulder. 

“I think it might be time for bed.” Eddie says as she slides her phone back into her pocket. 

“No, I’m not,” Luke pauses to yawn again. “Tired.” Luke argues. 

“Sure you aren’t.” Jamie chuckles lightly. “Come on lets go and get Jasper.” Jamie walks off towards the bedroom with Luke basically already asleep in his arms. Eddie stays in the living room pulling her phone back out to stare at the picture some more. Luke and Jamie both have the biggest smiles on their faces, the tree illuminating their faces. Two words flash in Eddie’s mind, her family.


	7. day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for christmas eddie gets jamie a heart attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its not Christmas but I just found this on my computer and I like it too much to not share

Jamie was unbelievably excited for his first Christmas with Eddie. They had a whole special night planned, they were going to open one present each, have a nice dinner, and then watch a Christmas movie they have yet to decide on. But it looked like the day had decided to veer off course. Jamie got a call, one that he had dreaded getting ever since they stopped riding together. Eddie still worked back at the 12th deciding that they wanted to keep business and personal separate for at least a little while. 

“Sergeant Reagan.” One of his officers rushes up to him slightly out of breath. “There is a hostage situation currently in progress.” The officer explains. Jamie was confused, he hadn’t heard about anything like that and he would know if it was in his jurisdiction. “It’s not in our jurisdiction but I thought you should know about it because officer Janko is there.” The officer tells him. 

“Officer Janko can handle herself just fine,” Jamie tells the officer cooly, even though he was beginning to feel a little bit sick. 

“No sir, she went in with several other units and none of them are responsive, and shots have been fired.” The officer explains now Jamie was sure he was going to be sick. “I’ve been given permission to take you down to the scene.” The officer adds. Jamie nods following the officer down the hallway. 

Eddie takes a deep breath peeking around the corner again her gun drawn and a stinging pain in her leg. She glances down again at her wounded partner. 

“They got on the elevator.” She tells her partner, who was clutching her arm. There were two other officers down the hall also wounded. Eddie was confused as to why the gunman were leaving them alive but didn’t want to question it too much seeing as she was grateful for that fact. Suddenly they hear gunshots from the floor above. “Damn it.” Eddie huffs under her breath. They knew the hostages were being held two floors up so that meant more officers. Her partner and the other officers were too injured to be moving around, she glances around the corner again noticing a cracked open door. “Carter, I’m going to sweep this room.” She tells her partner who nods. Eddie swiftly slips into the conference room. It was completely empty. She slips back out glancing around quickly before hoisting her partner up, ignoring the searing pain in her leg. She drags her partner into the conference room setting her up against a wall in the corner farthest away from the door. “I’m going get the other officers.” 

Jamie and Officer Ruiz pull up to a chaotic scene, swat was there, guns pointed at the door. Jamie spots Frank standing off to the side. 

“Dad.” Jamie hurries over to him, Frank looks away from Garrett to Jamie. 

“Good they got my call,” Frank says, calling Jamie in was a very unfrank thing to do. 

“Why haven’t they breached?” Jamie asks getting straight into it. 

“They said they’d kill hostages if we stormed in, swat is working on a new plan of action,” Frank explains. 

“And no one has heard from the units inside?” Jamie questions, Frank shakes his head. 

Eddie finishes dragging the other two officers into the conference room dragging the table over to them and making a makeshift wall in front of them. 

“I’m going to go up to the next floor,” Eddie tells them. 

“What are you insane?” Her partner shrieks, Eddie and the other two officers shush her. 

“There could be injured officers up there, they need help,” Eddie tells her. 

“Janko in case you haven’t notice you’re—“ 

“Carter don’t worry I can handle this.” Eddie cuts her off, ignoring the furious look on her partners face. 

Their radios had been out since they entered the building but Eddie could hear the sirens at the front of the building, knowing that the gunman probably threatened to kill hostages if swat came in, they probably wouldn’t be coming to anyone's aid anytime soon. Eddie slips back out into the hallway, listen closely for any sound of movement. When she doesn’t hear anything she moves carefully down the hall to the stairwell. She nudges it open cringing when it makes a loud creaking sound as she does. When she doesn’t hear anyone she moves upwards, when she reaches the next floor she peeks through the little window in the door, she spots two officers on the ground but no gunman. One of the officers notices Eddie peeking through the window and signals to her. She takes a deep breath before pulling the door open. The hallway was completely empty except for the two officers, these were the last two in there, only six of them had responded to the call. 

“They’re upstairs.” One of the officers tells her, his breathing was rigid, Eddie could tell he was in pain. Eddie glances around the corridor looking for an open office to put the wounded officers in. She spots an open office door right to her left. She grabs the officer closest to the office and drags her into the office, putting her behind the desk in the office, then she pulls the officer she spoke with into the office putting him back down with his partner. 

Eddie knew she didn’t have a lot of time until one or more the officers became even more gravely injured, she glances down the hallway before heading back towards the stairs. She hadn’t heard any more gunshots and that was a semi-good sign. Eddie decides to go back down to the lobby to see if she can somehow communicate with the units outside. 

Jamie hated this, he hated not being able to do anything but stand around and wait for news of some kind. He watched as others rushed around talking in hushed and rushed tones. Jamie anxiously tapped his foot as he waited beside his dad, his eyes scanning the front of the building, eyes lingering on the snipers above, their guns directed at the doors of the building. 

“We’ve got movement.” Someone shouts everyone looks up to the doors of the building. “Snipers ready.” Jamie hears from his left, his heart drops, he recognizes the figure immediately. 

“Dad,” Jamie whispers.

“Hold your fire!” Frank suddenly shouts, the swat captain looks at him like he’s insane. Frank directs his look at Jamie. 

“That’s my fiancee she’s a cop,” Jamie explains to the captain. The captain hurries over to the two Reagans, telling his men to stand down. 

“You got a cell kid?” The captain asks Jamie nods pulling his phone from his pocket. “Try calling her.” Jamie looks at the man like he’s crazy. But then his phone rings. 

“Jamie.” Eddie hisses into the phone, glancing behind her to make sure no one was coming. 

“Eddie are you ok?” Jamie asks frantically. 

“Jamie I’m fine, we have six officers shot though.” She tells him.

“They said six went it,” Jamie trails off. “Wait Eddie are you,” 

“Jamie listen to me I don’t have a lot of time.” Eddie cuts him off speaking quickly. “Our radios don’t work in here, can’t tell you why, but when I got back downstairs I noticed something.” She explains. “It looks like they put an explosive device on the door, there’s no timer so I assume that it’ll only explode if someone opens the door.” Eddie continues glancing over her shoulder again. “Basically what I’m saying is don’t send anyone in through the front door.” 

“Ok, I’ll let them know,” Jamie tells her. 

“I’m going back upstairs to get a look at where they are holding the hostages.” 

“What? Eddie no.” Jamie immediately objects.

“Jamie there are a bunch of people up there that need to get home to their families,” Eddie states firmly. She peeks out the window locking eyes with Jamie. “I got this ok.” Eddie watches Jamie nod. “Ok, I have to go.” 

“Eddie?” 

“Yeah?” Eddie pause waiting for Jamie to continue. 

“I love you,” Jamie says it softly. 

“I love you too, Jamie,” Eddie replies glancing out the window one last time before slipping back into the stairwell. “I’ll call you with an update as soon as possible,” Eddie tells Jamie before hanging up. Eddie slips back into the stairwell making her way up to the 4th floor. 

When she reaches the door she peeks through the window carefully. She ducks back as a man in black brushes by the door. Eddie’s heart was pounding and sweat was dripping down her face. When he gets a little bit down the hall Eddie slips out of the stairwell and begins sneaking up behind the perp. He must hear her jingle because he spins around gun poised, but Eddie is quick she punches him and to her surprise, he is immediately knocked out. 

“Damn,” Eddie whispers to herself as she looks at the unconscious man on the floor. She quickly glances behind her making sure none of the other gunman are behind her. She loops her arms under the unconscious man dragging him into a nearby office. She cuffs the guy to a radiator pipe in the office and then peeks back out into the hallway, from this office she can see all the way down the corridor, there was a group of people huddled in the corner, some crying others just looking crazy terrified. They were looking at something to the side of them, Eddie presumed that it was at least two more gunman. Eddie knew that there were four, and she had gotten one so that meant there were still three unaccounted for. 

Eddie looks at what the unconscious gunman has on him, if she shoots any of them she alerts the others and things get hairy so she needed another way to take them all out. Eddie hears footsteps coming as she is searching the guy. She finds a knife, but she really doesn’t want to have to use it. So instead she pulls out her taser. The guy crosses the door obviously looking for the missing man, Eddie quietly opens the door a little more to aim the taser at his back, silently saying a prayer that he doesn’t get too loud, she pulls the trigger and releases the taser and to her surprise he just falls making weird groaning noises rather than screaming. She grabs his still wriggling ankles and yanks him into the office. 

“Oh look at that you came prepared with your own duck tape,” Eddie comments lightly to herself. She also uses the zip ties he has on him to secure him to the pipe as well. She moves their guns to the far side of the room before duck taping both of their mouths shut, even though they were both still unconscious. 

But Eddie had bigger things to worry about, now that two of their team was missing the others would grow panicked so Eddie had to act fast. Suddenly a commotion begins in the room down the hall when Eddie looks up she can see a gunman moving away from the hostages and then she hears a door opening and two pairs of footsteps. 

“Well, that was not smart,” Eddie whispers to herself, but Eddie is distracted when she notices that the perp she had punched begins to wake up. “Crap.” Eddie huffs under her breath. She glances back out in the hall the footsteps are right by the door now. 

The handcuffed guy starts wiggling around making a ton of noise. Eddie can hear the two men outside talking about the noise. She ducks behind the desk waiting for them to come in, she only had one shot at this. The door slowly creaks open and Eddie can see that one of the men has his back turned watching the hallway while the other one peeks into the room. The man’s eyes widen when he notices the two tied down men. Eddie flicks out her taser shocking the man in the doorway, he crumbles to the floor and Eddie drops the taser and pulls out her gun shooting up from behind the desk. 

“Put your weapon down!” She commands the last standing gunman stands there in complete and total shock eyes wide and staring at the three downed men in the office. The last one Eddie had tased was still writhing on the ground, Eddie takes this opportunity to slide that guy's gun away from him. “Put it down.” She commands again. “If you don’t put it down now I will put a bullet in you before you can even blink let alone pull that trigger,” Eddie speaks slowly and levelly and the criminal looks freaked out. Finally, after a couple of seconds, he puts his gun down on the ground. “Put you your hands behind you and get on the ground,” Eddie tells him, the man listens and gets on the ground. She rushes forward and takes her back up cuffs out, cuffing his hands behind his back. She hears movement behind her and turns around just in time to see the man she had tased but not secured whipping his gun back out, without out a second thought she fires her own gun twice. The window behind him shatters and he goes down. 

Jamie’s eyes shoot upwards at the sounds of shots being fired just in time to see glass raining down from a fourth-floor window. His heart drops and his hand immediately flies to his phone in his pocket. He fumbles with it pulling it out almost dropping it as he goes to dial Eddie’s number, but he doesn’t even finish dialing before it rings. 

“Eddie?” Jamie asks his heart was pounding. 

“I’m ok.” Is the first thing Eddie says and Jamie instantly sighs with relief. “Would you stop that,” Eddie says with annoyance. “Hey! Hey, you sit down.” Frank leans forward looking at his son questioningly he shrugs. “You got one coming down,” Eddie says, Jamie is confused but a few seconds later the front door flies open and a handcuffed man sprints out. He immediately freezes when he hears all the guns pointed at him click. Two swat officers detain the man while Jamie stares in shock. “Eddie the bomb must have been a fake,” Jamie says in disbelief.

“Of course.” Jamie could hear the eye roll in her voice. 

Eddie was starting to feel a little woozy as she stands up from cuffing the man who had to tried to shoot her. Jamie asks where the injured officers are and she tells him their locations, leaning up against the wall for support, she felt beyond dizzy. 

“Officer Janko!” Eddie hears her name being called and heavy footfall from the down the hall. 

“In here!” She calls back sticking her head out into the hallway to see a group of paramedics and swat rushing down the hall. Two paramedics come to a stop at the office and the rest of them go down the hall to take care of the hostages. 

“Officer you’re bleeding.” One of the paramedics points to Eddie’s leg, Eddie’s looks down at her leg, her uniform pants were soaked with blood. “How long since you’ve been shot?” The paramedic questions, guiding Eddie into a chair and beginning to examine her leg. 

“I don’t know 20 to 30 minutes,” Eddie answers with a shrug, the adrenaline was still rushing through her veins she could barely feel the wound. 

“It looks like a graze.” The paramedic comments, he looks back over at his partner who was looking at the man Eddie had shot. “We’re gonna need to cut that leg off.” 

“What!?” Eddie shrieks and the paramedic’s eyes widen. 

“Oh no sorry, not the leg, the pants.” He corrects his previous statement and Eddie relaxes. “You’re leg is gonna be fine.” He adds. “The bullet never entered your leg but it did leave a pretty nasty mark, it’ll scare but should be ok beyond that, no major arteries, muscles or bones appear to be hit, but they’ll check all that at the hospital.” The paramedic explains as he begins wrapping the wound up in some gauze. “You’ll probably be home in time for Christmas dinner.” He chirps happily. He stands up making room for the incoming stretcher. 

“Finally they can get me off this floor.” The gunman comments as the stretcher enters the room. 

“That’s cute, this one is for the lovely officer, you’re walking down.” The other paramedic grimaces as she looks down at the perp. She smiles at Eddie as her partner helps Eddie up onto the stretcher and covers her with a thick blanket. Eddie can hear the man complaining about his shoulder as they roll her down the hall. 

Jamie immediately rushes up to Eddie as the roll her out of the building.

“Eddie!” Jamie falls into step with the moving stretcher. 

“I’m ok, there is just tiny bit of my leg missing.” Eddie jokes but Jamie doesn’t find it all that funny. “It was a graze, it’ll heal up just fine,” Eddie assures him slipping her hand into his and giving it a squeeze. 

“That was really stupid,” Jamie tells her as the load into the ambulance. “But very brave.” He adds giving her a proud smile.

“Here.” Jamie hands Eddie the cup of water that was sitting on a table a few feet away. She thanks him taking a sip. They had just heard from the doctor and Eddie would be released in about an hour, the bullet did just graze her but she still needed stitches. They had stitched her up, so now they were just waiting. 

“Eddie.” Jamie and Eddie both look up to see Frank standing in the doorway. 

“Frank.” Eddie smiles at him. She had finally adjusted to calling him Frank rather than commissioner at least in nonwork settings. “How are the other officers?” Eddie asks readjusting herself in the bed. 

“Everyone will make a full recovery, road might be long but they're all keeping their lives,” Frank explains, he moves across the room to take a seat next to Eddie’s bed. “Thanks to you.” He tells her and Eddie shakes her head. 

“I was just doing my job,” Eddie says, she hands the cup of water she was drinking to Jamie, who puts it back down on the table. 

“You took down four heavily armed men with a gunshot wound,” Frank states matter of factly. “You saved a lot of lives today Eddie.” Eddie looks down at her hand in her lap.

“I just keep thinking about how everyone needed to get home to their families for Christmas,” Eddie admits looking up a Frank who smiles warmly at her. 

“Well, you did just that,” Frank says. “Now you get this hero home and treat her well tonight, and we will see you tomorrow for dinner,” Frank says standing up from his chair. He says goodbye and exits the room with his detail. 

Jamie and Eddie’s apartment building did not have an elevator, which normally didn’t bother them too much but Eddie was under strict instruction to stay off her leg for at least a week while the wound healed up and now they were both just standing, well Eddie was sitting in a wheelchair, at the bottom of the stairs staring at them wondering what the best way to get up would be. Tomorrow Eddie would be on crutches but for now, she was too not stand at all. 

“I’ll just carry you up,” Jamie states leaning over to scoop Eddie out of the chair. 

“You better pray the chair is still here when you come back down.” Eddie teases as the begin the walk up the stairs. The stay silent for a little while, but then Eddie breaks the silence when they get to the 3rd floor. Their apartment is on the 4th. “I’m sorry you’re having to carry me up the stairs, I know this isn’t exactly on how you planned to spend our first Christmas together.” Eddie apologizes and Jamie looks at her like she has two heads. 

“Eddie, are you kidding me?” He asks in disbelief. “You’re a hero, I’m just glad that we get to have a first Christmas together.” His words fall heavy in the air, both of them realizing today could have ended very differently. Jamie clears his throat trying to shake the silence that had enveloped them. “I’m just really glad that you’re ok.” He tells her stopping in front of the door to their apartment. He breaks into a smile gesturing with his head to the doorknob. “Mind getting that?” He requests with a laugh. Eddie leans forward in Jamie arms, sliding the key into the lock and unlocking the door. Eddie turns the doorknob and Jamie pushes the door open with his foot. Jamie walks Eddie over to the couch where he, carefully, puts her down on the couch. 

“So since its much later than we originally planned wanna just order Chinese?” Jamie suggests wandering over to the kitchen drawer where they keep the takeout menus. It was almost eleven now, and Eddie was so hungry she’d probably eat just about anything. This was a very Jamie and Eddie thing to do and the idea of just sitting on the couch with Jamie eating Chinese food made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside so she agrees to it. Jamie calls the order in and asks to have it delivered rather than him going and picking it up. Jamie flips through the channels on the TV looking for something festive for them to watch. He settles on National Lampoons. 

The two of them are giggling like a bunch of school children when there is a knock on the door. Jamie carefully moves Eddie’s legs, they had somehow found their way over Jamie’s own legs, her knees up in the air, before climbing off the couch and answering the door. It was, of course, the delivery man, Jamie pays the man and then hurries back towards Eddie on the couch. Jamie lays out all the food on the coffee table before helping Eddie sit up a little more. Eddie and Jamie each pick up their own box of food and begin eating. 

A few minutes into eating Eddie notices that Jamie keeps looking up at her with this stupid grin on his face. So finally she decides to ask him what’s up. “Do I have something on my face?” Eddie asks self consciously wiping at her face. Jamie shakes his head the stupid grin remaining plastered to his face. Eddie shakes her head and rolls her eyes at him laughing lightly. After a few more minutes of stealing glances at each other Jamie leans forward grabbing Eddie’s box of kung pao chicken away from her. 

“He-“ Jamie leans forward cutting off her protesting with a gentle kiss. 

“How’d I get so lucky?” Jamie mumbles against her lips. This causes Eddie to giggle before she leans into him, kissing him again. But Eddie’s lips quickly dip into a frown, her brow furrowing in thought. Jamie pulls back a little bit to examine her face, running his thumb up and down her cheekbone. “What’s wrong?” He whispers, they were far to close for them to speaking anything above a whisper. 

“I ruined our first Christmas together.” She mumbles sadly her eyes not meeting Jamie’s. Jamie leans his forehead forward so that its resting against hers. Then he starts chuckling and Eddie’s quite offended as she has just expressed something upsetting to her and he was laughing. 

“Eddie this is the perfect first Christmas for us.” He voices as his laughter subsides. She tilts her head to the side, Jamie’s hands were still placed firmly on her cheeks and she found herself leaning into his touch, finding comfort there. “Think about it this way, we would be sitting at the dinner table dressed up all nicely, sitting far away from each other and talking politely like we were on a first date because we’d both feel pressure to make things memorable and perfect,” Jamie explains and Eddie tilts her head to the side mulling over the idea of them sitting at the dinner table at separate ends eating in complete silence, her face instantly scrunches up hating the image she was getting, especially compared to how they were now, pressed up against each other on the couch. 

“Maybe this could be our Christmas Eve tradition.” Eddie voices softly and Jamie lips curl upwards into a smile. She pauses for a second in thought. “But maybe next year we can do it without the gunshot wound.” She jokes and Jamie lets out a hearty laugh, brushing some of Eddie’s hair from her face, his hand lingers on her face, his thumb stroking up and down her face. She leans into his touch laying her own hand over his, she quickly turns her head, planting a quick kiss on the palm of his hand before returning her gaze to his face. 

“Merry Christmas Eddie,” Jamie tells her with a small smile creeping up onto his face. Jamie leans forward to rest his forehead against hers, their noses brushing together. 

“Merry Christmas Jamie.” Eddie closes the distance between them, using her hand to draw Jamie in towards her, pressing her lips against his. The smile into the kiss pulling away only briefly before going right back in.

**Author's Note:**

> here’s day one hope you enjoy :)


End file.
